velunafandomcom-20200215-history
The Pendragon Clan
Clan History The Clan was formed by Azyzzelyn before descending into the plains around Corovon. A mundane story to tell the locals, to better integrate with them. That he was from beyond the mountains, the scion of a clan whose roots began centuries ago when a dragon of silver scales fell in love with a woman. The dragon's magical blood flowed down the generations, and when the dragon passed, the Pendragons came to rule the region. With the wealth from the dragon's hoard, they built a small town themselves along with the former servants of the dragon, the kobolds. A hundred years passed and they had lived prosperously. But it soon ended when savage tribals attacked en masse. Drawn by the rumors of a dragon's hoard of wealth, the rival clan pillaged their town. While the Pendragon's might was great for the region, they could not hold off a hoard of barbarians. Azyzzelyn was forced to escape, with only a small group of servants and whatever supplies they could carry. They fled south, charged with preserving the clan. He heard rumors of Corovon from travelers and came here to hopefully find a safe harbor to continue the lineage. Territory Currently, the Pendragons only officially hold land in the form of a fully furnished alchemy shop that was bought with the remainder of their gold. It is named Silver Lining. Economics The only source of income at the moment is the alchemy shop Azyzzelyn owns. Religion I shall then be Apsu, for I am the first. I am the primeval, who was of Heaven and of Material before they had names, for I created them with Chaos. I then shall go and I shall end Death. Clan Pendragon brings a new god to Corovon, the Waybringer Apsu. A god dragon claimed to be one of the two creators of the world. All who call the clan home try to keep his teachings of self-reflection. His symbol is a mirror and a dragon footprint. Technology Azyzzelyn is learning the art of alchemy, but beyond that none can claim any skill in technology. Though many of the kobolds are interested in these boomsticks they've been hearing about. Magic The clan has a long tradition of ruling magic users. Azyzzelyn seems to be the only one in the clan that practices magic at the moment. Members and Associates Azyzzelyn Pendargon - The current head of the clan. Kitzi - Azyzzelyn's right-hand kobold. Guild Information The Pendragons are not looking to fight, though they will in defense of Corovon in need be. They'd much rather go about their business helping people, especially travelers. By doing so the clan hopes to inspire a following in Apsu by example and deed. They are very curious of all happenings in and around Corovon. Organization There is no formal organization in the clan due to its small size, though Azyzzelyn is considered the leader whom the kobolds follow almost... religiously. Any who're accepted into the clan are treated as friends and equals. Category:Noble House Category:Organization